Allergies
by PhoenixDash
Summary: Roxas just wanted to give Axel a muffin. Sora just wanted to protect Roxas. Axel just wanted to live. .:Pure crack-story:.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I thought that I would post up a crack-story my sister and I thought up when we where in Germany and had nothing to do. I plan on later rewrite it into a story format then have it like this. Feel free to sudjest what you think I should change, I'll be listening! But don't be too mean with your coments or Catty will hurt me. (TT TT)

Allergics

~At school~

Roxas: Here Axel, a muffin. It's dubble chocolate, and I made it all by myself! *Proud*

Axel: Thanks, but no. I have to decline on on this one... *sweat drop*

Roxas: Oh... *Pout*

Sora: *Randomly appears* You made Roxas pout, for that you must _pay_! *Brother-protective mood*

Axel: But I'm allergic to chocolate! *Desperat*

Roxas: Really? *Suprised*

Sora: Roxas, don't listen to him. It's only excuses. *stuffes muffin into Axel's mouth to prove his point*

Axel: Mfth... *Passes out*

Roxas: *.....O O* AXEL!

~After a while~

Axel: *carried into the ambulance*

Sora: Oh, what do you know. You really can be allergic to chocolate...

Riku: *o O; = frightened*

Roxas: Axel... *sobbing*

~At the hospital, next day~

Roxas: I'm really sorry fro the muffin, so this time I made an orange shortcake. *still feeling sad and guilty from yesterday*

Axel: That's nice and all, but... Uhm... No.

Roxas: But why? I promise it's no chocolate in it! *teary eyes*

Axel: *sweat drop* Well it's just that I'm also-

Sora: You made Roxas sad! *murderous aura*

Axel: Oh-uh... *O O;*

Sora: *stuffes cake into Axel's mouth* *pregnat pause*

Roxas: AXEL!! *panics*

Heart monitor: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep~

_~The End~_

**A/N: **Axel didn't die because he was saved by the good doctors at the hospital. And by the way, if you doubt that you can be allergic with chocolate I just want to say that in the movie _Charlie and the Chocolate facory_(Tim Burton version) they say that you can! And I believe in movies.. Mostly.

Is there something that's called orange shortcake? I'm trying to become a baker but I have no idea if there's something that's called that.. Things that keeps me up at night.

Oh, and I would request if someone would try to make a comic of it.. Doesn't matter if you're good at drawing or not, just give it a try. Please? Anyway, review if you like, but if not; I'm happy to have wasted your time!^^


	2. The Story version

**Disclaimer: **I don't own more than half the plot, and that's all! So, the character does not belong to me.

**A/N: **I have now written the story that many of you liked into a story format. You have no idea how shocked I become at myself when I saw how long it become from the original! So I hope that you won't hate it too much, and you will give it a chance. So with this, I will now let you read it!

**A/N:** I'm sorry for having some difficulties with this update, but now it's finally done and over with! I hope you will enjoy this and if not.. Well, please tell me why not in the end, okay?

Allergies: The Story!

**~At school~**

It was on the lunch that day, Roxas suddenly walked towards Axel. He seemed oddly proud, and Axel was wondering what was on the blonde's mind.

When Roxas was in front of him, Axel could see that Roxas was holding something behind his back. Wondering once again what the blonde was up too, seeing that the bright smile that could not be wiped off. Humor himself he waited for the blonde to reveal his secret.

"Here Axel: a muffin. It's double chocolate, and I made it all by myself!" the blonde stated proudly for his hard work yesterday, to make his red headed friend something.

Axel, who had tensed up at the word "chocolate", started to feel rather uncomfortable in this situation. He didn't want to hurt the blonde's feelings, though still he couldn't eat this... This abomination! Yeah, let's settles at that for the moment, Axel decided. It wasn't that the muffin didn't look good, in fact it look so delicious that the water was pouring in Axel's mouth. But no, he had to fight the temptations! The evil demons, which were currently personated into this innocent looking pastry. But looks couldn't fool Axel.

So with Axel took a deep breath and prepared himself before he said in a steady voice "Th-thanks, but n-no. I have to... Decline on this one." Axel felt how the cold sweat started to run and knew that this could only be resulted in a serve pain...

"Oh..." Roxas said in a disappointed voice and a pout started to work up on his lips. Yeah, Axel could almost feel the pain that was about to come and was about to flee from the scene when suddenly he felt a murderous aura and soon after heard a cold voice:

"You made Roxas pout, for that you must _pay_!" Sora, that had appeared from nowhere and was about to protect his brother's honor (though Axel didn't know how he had insulted it by any means) and make the unfortunate one feel a great deal of pain in the action of doing so.

So what was he meant to do? He couldn't eat the muffin, which was a big _no-no_! So he did the only think he could do in that moment, fretting for his life and seeing it also pass him by as mocking him and his unfortunate. Though, he didn't have much time left before Sora, the over protective brother that had swore on their parents graves (not that they were dead or anything. If Axel wasn't mistaken their mother had probably made the brothers breakfast this morning and their father had drove them to school, seeing as it as along the way to his work placement, so why not kill two birds with one stone?) That he would protect his younger and more naïve brother from everything that would threaten his innocent and sensitive mind (Sora's words, not Axel's. If Axel was the one in charge he would say "Let the boy be tainted! It's not that he isn't going to be tainted later on in life anyway, so why not start now?").

So faltering from words to express himself he suddenly found himself shout out to the two brothers "But I'm _allergic_ to chocolate!" in a very desperate voice.

Roxas, which had been zoning out when Sora had showed up, had found this bit of information very new. "Really?" he asked very surprised.

Axel had never before told him about any kind of allergies, but now when he thought about it, Axel had never been eating anything chocolate-ly around him before. He had always loathed Valentine's Day and all those girls shower him in chocolate, and mostly ended up throwing it. Roxas suddenly wondered why hadn't notice those kinds of things before now, but brushed it of him a second later.

"Roxas don't listen to him," Sora supplied. "It's only excuses." And to prove his point he stuffed the double chocolate muffin in Axel's mouth.

Axel, not believing that he didn't suffer so much in pain for once (1) and feeling an incredible joy from it, but soon the lack of oxygen and feeling the infamous gag-feeling in his throat brought him back to reality. This action was resulting that he swallowed a piece of the muffin and choked on the bit. He felt his skin break out in red rashes rivaling his hair and his stomach was shooting sudden pain.

To say that he was mildly shocked was an understatement and his eyes were kind of popping out from his sockets. The only thing he could get out was a muffled "Mfth-" before his vision turned black.

Roxas, being in shock from his brothers thoughtless actions, felt that reality finally hit him as Axel's body hit the ground. He also felt the words rip from his throat as they carried out to the open.

"AXEL!"

**~After a while~**

It had been a crowding on the school ground when the ambulance finally came to the _Indigo High _(2).

They had strapped Axel to a stretcher and was currently rolling him into the car and quickly left the school ground, hurrying to the nearest hospital, which were Sunset Hospital (3).

Sora, who was standing next to Riku, was mildly surprised form the incident and said in a loud and happy voice "Oh, what do you know? You really _can_ be allergic to chocolate..."

Riku, who was secretly wondering about his best friend's mental health, was horrified from said best friend's action on the poor, but yet so stupid red head, who had now left the school for the day. He made a mental note to never to cross Sora. Because when it came to Roxas, it didn't matter if you where friend or foe: you would get pay, one way or another.

Roxas had his big and blue eyes widen in fright, mostly from the bad reaction that his friend had of the muffin he had made with all his heart. To think that it was his fault that Axel had been decked on the school ground. It didn't come to his mind that it mostly had been Sora's fault, seeing as he had been the one pushing the food down Axel's throat. No, in his mind it had been his and _only_ his fault that his best friend now was transferring into the hospital. He sobbed pitifully for his friend while mumbling weakly "Axel..."

**~At Sunset Hospital, the next day~**

The mood was depressed and heavy, as if Axel had left them under the night (which he hadn't). Roxas just wanted to crawl into a corner and die already. How could he have done it to Axel? How cruel a best friend can be until they aren't best friends anymore, he silently asked himself.

Axel on the other hand had just wondered why Sora had followed Roxas into the hospital, and why he glared that death glare at him. After all, hadn't he suffered enough, yesterday? To say that he felt unnerved was an understatement.

Sora: who had asked his brother nicely this morning, to just forget about the red head and move on with life? Why bother with dead weight when it just pushes you down in life. No, best way is to cut it at the cord, and hope for the best. Unfortunate for him it had the opposite effect on Roxas. When Sora had said the cheering word, he had hoped for his younger brother to understand that he wanted him to leave Axel; not for said brother to burst out in tears and ask in a shaky voice "Yo-you mean he's DEAD?!" then run out form Sora's room and lock himself into his own. No, so now Sora blamed Axel for all the unhappiness Roxas had ever felt. After all, if he didn't have the stupid allergic reaction to the muffin, they wouldn't be in this situation NOW! How hard can it be to tell your best friend that you're allergic to chocolate! (The fact that he had told them the day before was completely forgotten in Sora's mind).

When the mood was so heavy that it could choke someone Roxas finally spoke.

"I'm really sorry for the muffin, so this time I made orange shortcake," he said in a guilty voice. To say that the kid was depressed was an understatement, Axel noted. Roxas was on the edge to become suicidal! What made matter worse Axel had to do this once again.

"That's nice and all... But, uh... No." Axel said in a wavering tone, seeing his life once more pass him by.

"But, why? I promise it's no chocolate in it!" Roxas shouted defensively, eyes full of unshed tears that were on the edge of breaking out.

"Well..." Axel stared, feeling the cold sweat break out and deciding that it was time for him to tell the poor blond all about his allergies. I mean, another hospital visit wouldn't be so great for his mental health, not talking about these memory flashes that he was currently suffering from. "It's just that I'm also-"

He never got farther before a murderous brother interrupted him and his explanations.

"You made Roxas sad!" he shouted with the intentions to kill.

Axel briefly wondered if it just was him, or did Sora actually hold on to the fearsome shortcake. He noticed that he actually did, and when he noticed where it was headed, his eyes got comically big.

"Oh-uh..." was all Axel managed to say before the cake was shoved deep inside his throat. The silence that followed was like a pregnant pause and just there to make the people in the room take in what had just occurred before their very eyes. I mean, things like this only happened in comics and bad managas', not in real life (4).

It took about 30 seconds before Roxas finally snapped out of it and shouted on the top of his lungs:

"AXEL!" and started to panic, when his red headed friend didn't answer (but then again he _had_ a cake shoved into his throat).

To make matter worse the heart monitor started to sing it beautiful monotone beep (5):

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep~"

_**~The End~**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1) Yeah, Axel ends up mostly once every day with doing something that makes Roxas pout and resulting that Sora's beating him up.. And he doesn't seem to learn from it either... *Sigh*

(2) This is an inside joke between my sister and I. We have written a story about a school that was named "_Scarlet High_" but we only came to the third chapter before my sister lost all interest in the story. And to write a story I have to have someone to developed the ideas with and if I don't get it, I cannot continue on with my writings... And that's a sad fact about me.

(3) This is another inside joke that we got. If you have read _Stray Hearts_ you'll probably get it.

(4) Or fan fiction, depending on which side of this story you are. But I don't think I've added any OC in this so if you're _in_ it I don't know how the h*ll you manages to sneak/break into it, but then again, maybe I don't want to know. But still, what're you intentions in this action?!

(5) Or not, but then again, I like words like "euthanasia" and "nemesis" just because of their sounds, so why shouldn't I like the heart monitor's beep, too?

-PD


End file.
